Exposed
by Book-BoyObsessed956439
Summary: A mesh of Crying Wolf and The Dinner Party. I am terrible at summaries, so just check it out and read on if you wish.    REVIEWS ARE LOVE!


**DISCLAIMER:  
>I do not own <em>The Vampire Diaries <em>or any of it's characters, I am simply playing with them!**

**BACKGROUND:  
>Okay, so, I re-watched <em>Crying<em> _Wolf_ last night out of complete boredom (and I miss Damon), and I decided to mesh the episode with _The Dinner Party _and add my own little ideas. Now, as I have said before, my thoughts become tragic at night, so yes, you might cry later in this story. I did.  
>Enjoy! <strong>

* * *

><p>Elena probably would've slept through her phone ringing had Caroline and Bonnie not groaned and grumbled and shoved her off the bed. She made a pout-like noise at them, scowling slightly, and wrestled with her jeans to release the ringing, vibrating device. Stefan, the called ID said, and Elena was suddenly awake. She smiled, flicking the lock of the touch screen and pressed the phone to her ear. "Hello?"<p>

" 'Lena.." Caroline whined as Bonnie groaned.

Elena sighed and crawled into the bathroom, closing the door and leaning against it, sitting on the cold tile floor. "Sorry, baby."

There was sigh on the other end of the line. "Honestly, you think Stefan is awake yet?"

Elena blinked, too tired to connect who the voice belonged to. It was silky, and she could've listened to it all day . . . but the sarcasm and cockiness there . . .

"Damon?"

"Ding, ding, ding!" He said playfully, she could hear the smirk in his voice. "Morning."

Elena grumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing on Stefan's phone?"

Damon thought she sounded like a small child, found it cute. "We wouldn't want him noticing all the recent calls on my phone to the most beautiful girl in Mystic Falls, now would we?" He grinned at the sound of disapproval she made. "And what's one more call on his phone gonna do?"

Elena smiled, starting to wake up some. "Okay, okay, so why are you up? And more importantly, why are you calling me at seven A.M. on a weekend?"

He chuckled softly. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Duh.." She giggled.

He rolled his eyes, smirking and shaking his head. "I apologize. How was the sleepover?"

"Great, until the wake-up call." She paused. "Then it was fantastic. Much needed . . . when can we have one?"

"Ooh, naughty girl this morning, Miss Gilbert," Damon said, grinning. "You miss me, huh?"

"Mhmm," Elena replied with a nod. "We should go somewhere. Anywhere. Get out of this town for a while."

He smiled. "Where would you like to go, Kitten?"

She grinned at the nickname. "How about my families lake house? Way out of town, far away from all our problems. John, Katherine, Elijah . . . Stefan."

Speaking of his little brother made Damon paranoid, turning to look up the stairs to see if Saint Stefan was eavesdropping. He didn't see him, but that didn't mean much. He shrugged it off; he loved his brother, but he did want Elena all to himself one day . . . soon. He could dream. "What should we tell that last one?"

Elena sighed. She hated lying to Stefan, really, she did, but she loved Damon - though she hadn't said that yet, for fear he might not love her back - and she didn't know how to tell Stefan that. She hated seeing people in pain, and she couldn't bare to inflict pain on anyone, especially someone who loved her. What she didn't realize was she was causing more damage to Stefan by not telling him the truth. "I'm just gonna say I need some alone time, and that I'm going out of town..with any luck, he won't ask where."

"Mhmm, and me?" He asked, still sounding playful.

"It's you." She snorted. "You don't have to tell your brother your every move, do you?"

"No," He said with a smile. "No, I don't."

Elena smiled. "Then it's set. When should we leave?"

"Tonight," Damon offered.

Elena's smile widened. " 'kay, I'll see you later."

"Bye, Kitten," Damon said, and the line turned to static.

Elena sighed happily, hugging her phone to her chest for a moment before moving away from the door and crawling back out to the bedroom, met by Caroline and Bonnie's tired glares.

"Seriously? You talk for an hour and you expect us to sleep through your giggles?" Caroline asked.

"How's 'Stefan'?" Bonnie asked.

Elena lifted her brow. "Why'd you say his name like that?"

Caroline and Bonnie sighed in unison. "Damon?"

Elena flushed, remembering how tired she was when she blurted his name. "Er.."

"Does Stefan know?" Caroline asked.

Elena shook her head. "I don't know how to tell him.."

Bonnie sighed. "May I just ask why? Why Damon? Stefan and you are so...perfect together."

"Maybe I don't want the perfect relationship," Elena said after a moment of hesitation. "Maybe I'm sick of being the poster duo...I'm tired of being with who everyone else thinks I should be with."

Caroline nodded and Bonnie shrugged, but both of them thought the same thing. "You need to tell Stefan."

"I will," She replied. "I just...I just need a while to think of how. You both have to promise me you won't tell Stefan."

Caroline was first to speak. "Never!"

Bonnie shook her head. "Not a word."

Elena smiled. "I love you guys."

Caroline grinned and ruffled Elena's hair. "We love you too, girl."

Bonnie smiled. "Could we go back to bed now?"

Elena giggled, snuggling back under the sheets with her two best friends, deciding not to worry about Stefan right now and think of what a good time she is going to have with Damon. She smiled as she drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this is more of the prolog-ish thing..kind of letting you know about Damon and Elena. Chapter 2 (or 1, depending on how you look at this one) will be up soon. :)<strong>  
><strong>Reviews make me want to update faster, and they make me oh-so-happy! =] <strong>


End file.
